Justice
by Jenn1
Summary: On Hold. Movieverse & Crossover. Surrounding SM2, but through the blind eyes of a teenaged Matt Murdock. Part 3 is up.
1. 1

**Title: **Justice

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movieverse/Crossover Thirteen-year-old Matt Murdock thinks about his foster parents, the Octavius', Harry Osborn, and New York's hero, Spider-Man. Pre-SM2. One shot.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers: **Both movies and some for SM1 book. And the movie Daredevil.

**Category:** General and Crossover. Non-slash.

**Timeline:** Four to five months before SM2, Christmas time. It's been about a year after the death of Matt's father.

**Note: **As you can see I am basing this story of the movies and not the comics, so please excuse any mistakes I may have.

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine. Marvel owns them. Not making one penny for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts as well as anything else that is important are in italics_.

* * *

Junior high science was hard to understand for any thirteen-year-old, unless you were a genius. But to Matthew Murdock, not being a genius and not being able to see, made it doubly hard.

Having his school books in Braille, or on tape helped. His class lessons were recorded too. But even with all that, Matt still had to study hard and struggle to get good grades.

But when he did that a year ago, he had gotten a prefect straight A report card. He had been so thrilled with it, and wanting to take a shortcut home to show his dad…

But that was all different now. His father, Jack Murdock, was no longer alive and Matt wasn't living in Hell's Kitchen. His neighborhood.

Not that he was complaining, the couple he was staying with was very nice. Otto and Rosie Octavius were in love with each other and took him under their wing.

Matt knew he couldn't get comfortable staying here, even after a few months. Good things never lasted. At least not for him.

As if to prove he was right, he heard Otto and Rosie talking in the other room. They thought they were talking in whispers, but then again, they didn't know about Matt's sensitive hearing.

"Rosie, we have been over this before. He can't stay."

"Otto, don't you think that Matt would like to settle down in one place and not be moved around all the time?"

"I would love that, but I wouldn't really be a role model to Matt because I work so much. Especially when I'm this close to making it work. With everything, it just wouldn't be fair to him."

"I know Otto, but I hate to see what will become of him after he leaves."

"I hate it too, Rosie! The social worker did say Matt had until January. We need to try to make the holidays pleasant for him."

_Pleasant, why? I think of Dad everyday. Christmas isn't gonna be easy this year, but I'll be ok._

The door bell rang. The sound pierced Matt's ears. Though he had been pre-warned by the footsteps coming to the door, the bell's shrill sound still bothered the teen's ears.

How he could sleep at night was anyone's guess. Sometimes it seemed that he didn't sleep at all. It always was because of the same thing. Noise. The sounds of night seemed to get louder then they did during the day. There were times he tried using earplugs, not that it helped much.

Remembering that Rosie had said that they were getting a guest for dinner, Matt got up and headed for the living room. Since he was familiar with the Octavius' place, he didn't need his cane.

Hearing Otto talking to another man, Matt slowly entered the living room.

Since he was wearing his dark glasses, it would be a dead give away that he was blind. But even if he hadn't been wearing them, his white pupils would have said it all. Though he didn't know what his eyes looked like anymore, he had asked his dad once after the accident.

Everyone was shadowy, but Matt heard the other man pause which he could guess meant that he saw him.

"Is this your son?" the man's voice sounded young. He couldn't be more then his twenties if Matt guessed right.

"No, this is a boy who is just staying with us. Harry, this is Matt Murdock. Matt, this is Harry Osborn. Harry is here to talk about my scientific project I'm working on." Otto's voice held a bit of pride.

The project. Matt didn't know much on it. He just knew bits and pieces that he overheard when Otto and Rosie were talking about it. Since he didn't know everything on it, a lot of it didn't make sense to him. But it was something that Otto spent much of his time working on.

Holding out his hand in the air, Matt let Harry come over and shake it. The man's grip was a firm one. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Osborn."

"Just Harry, please. Mr. Osborn was my father." Though his voice was light, Matt could hear the pain in it.

"You own OsCorp, right?"

"That's right."

Rosie, having been in the kitchen, came in and said, "Dinner's just about ready."

Once they were all sitting down and began eating, Harry brought up the subject of why he was here.

"You were quite vague on the phone, Dr. Octavius. Did you want to talk about your experiment now, or wait?

"Unless you want to be addressed as Mr. Osborn, I'm fine with Otto. But Rosie doesn't mind me talking about my work, do you dear?"

"No, Otto." Matt was almost sure that Rosie was smiling, her voice said it all.

"The project I'm working on, if successful will be able to provide energy for everyone." Otto continued speaking explaining what he had in mind to do.

Matt didn't understand everything the older man was talking about, but from what it sounded like, Otto was working on something big. Having a machine to sustain fusion? Making it useable for everyone, for their electricity and gas?

"As you can see, I have a big dream, but lack the funds to do it."

"I'll have to think about all of this, Otto. And also discuss it with the board. Your work sounds promising, I'll give you that. But how is this machine of yours going to work?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Harry. Tritium is what I need to make my dream into a reality. But there's not much of it and-"

"And you want OsCorp to fund it to you?"

"Yes. But think, if this works, as I know it will, it will change our lives."

_And make a new era in history_, Matt thought. He knew that Otto was thinking of the world at large and it's best interest. Would Harry see it that way?

"Yes, I can see that. Like I said, I'll have to think all of this over." Harry's voice turned light, "This will no doubt make you a very wealthy man."

"Otto isn't doing it for the money," Rosie spoke up defending her husband. She had been listening to the discussion until now.

"Yes," Otto agreed, "I want to help my fellow men, not become rich off of them."

"That is a good point, Otto."

"Now why don't you two get to know each other, while Otto and I do the dishes?" Rosie asked. "We will bring some tea in when we are finished."

"Sure," Matt got up and headed in the direction of the living room. When they sat down, there was silence until Harry broke it.

"How long of have you been living here?"

"Just a few months. Otto and Rosie are great."

"How did you lose your sight?" Harry inquired. But then he quickly added, "But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No, it's ok." Matt assured him. "I got blinded by chemicals on the docks more then a year ago."

Harry whistled and then asked, "It doesn't brother you that you can't see?"

"Yeah sometimes. But I can't do anything about it. Same as I can't do nothin' to bring my dad back."

Matt didn't hear anything. "What had you expected? That my dad was some messed up guy who beat up his kid? That would've put me in Social Services long before this."

"So you have no family?"

"Mom left years ago." Shrugging, Matt shook his head. "But Otto and Rosie aren't bad people. And what about you? What about your folks?" Matt remembered that Harry had said that his dad _was_ Mr. Osborn.

"My father died a year ago, this past November."

"What happened?"

There was anger in Harry's voice, "He was murdered."

"And you don't know who did it?"

"Oh, I know."

Matt waited. When he didn't get a reply, he asked, "Who?"

"Spider-Man." Matt heard pure hatred in that one word.

Matt knew all about Spider-Man, from what he heard from people, or heard from what been said in the news. And he had the memory of when his dad had called him, telling him that Spider-Man had saved his life. _What was it that Dad called him? Oh yeah, a genuine daredevil._

"Spider-Man? Do you mean that he didn't save your father?"

"No," Harry's voice was scornful. "_Spider-Man_ killed my father."

"Did you see Spider-Man do it?" Matt didn't think for one moment that the Wallcrawler could have deliberately killed anyone.

Well, he had been a little upset at Spider-Man just after his father's death. Why hadn't he been able to come and save his Dad again like he had done weeks prior? But a more logical part of Matt knew that Spider-Man couldn't be everywhere at once.

"He was standing over my father's dead body!" Harry let out an angry sigh.

"That doesn't prove that he did it. Should I blame him for saving my Dad once but not the second time?"

"What do you mean?"

"My father was murdered. Because I'm blind, I can't identify who did it."

_But I know who did do it. Fallon._ Who was the one who did the deed, Matt didn't know, but he did know that Fallon was behind it. He wouldn't forget the man's cologne. That was until the smell of that rose caught his attention. From that day on, he couldn't stand the smell of roses. It was too painful.

"So you're not furious at the one who did it?" Harry's voice held disbelief and outrage.

"I didn't say that. But I'm gonna keep my promise."

"And what was that?"

"I promised Dad that I'd do good in school so I could be a doctor or lawyer." _I promised I'd help the helpless and seek justice. If I ever get a hold of Fallon, he's gonna pay._

"I'm sure you'll make your Dad proud." There was something in his voice, pain or maybe sadness? Matt couldn't tell. What was Harry _not_ saying?

"I hope so."

Matt knew he and Harry had an odd bond. Both their fathers were murdered. Both wanted to see them avenged. But Matt knew better then to think Spider-Man was a murderer. But he knew he couldn't convince Harry of that fact. The same would be with Harry, if he knew the wealthy Fallon, he wouldn't say that he could be a murderer either.

"Here's the tea." Otto come in and set it down on the coffee table. Rosie was behind her husband with the cream and sugar.

When Matt and Harry were served their tea, Rosie quickly got up and left the room. She returned with something and handed it to Matt. It was a small bottle of honey.

"Thanks." Matt smiled toward Rosie. He hadn't been much of a tea drinker until he came here. But he soon found that he wouldn't drink it any other way than with honey.

Matt didn't pay much mind to the adult's talk. He let his mind wander. What was going to happen to him after the holidays? He knew Rosie and even Otto liked him, but what could they do by adopting a blind teenager?

_I'll probably be going back to the Kitchen._ He'd miss Otto and Rosie of course, but there was something about going home.

His ears picked up something. It was someone saying, "Woo Hoo!" No one else in the room could hear it.

Smiling he knew one person who said that. Spider-Man. He wasn't nearby, but he was somewhere close. No doubt catching criminals.

_Yeah, and maybe one day I'll do that too._

**The End of Part One**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. _Jenn_**


	2. 2

_It's been about four months since Matt stayed with the Octavius'. Now he learns about Rosie's death. Though a sad day for Matt, he meets some interesting people. Spoilers for SM2._

* * *

_Part Two_

Matt still couldn't believe that she was gone. He hadn't thought he had heard right when he'd learned about the story. Rosie…_dead_?

There was so many tales of the event, he didn't know what to believe. From what it sounded like, Otto had tried out his experiment. And it ended with a tragic conclusion.

_I still can't believe Rosie is dead_. Rosie, in her own way, was like a mother Matt never had. In these last few months, he'd still tried to keep in touch with the Octavius'.

As for Otto, Matt didn't even know if he was alright. He'd heard about Otto's and his 'arms' abolishing every doctor and nurse in an operating room. No one knew where he had gone off to.

Hearing someone come up to him; to where he was sitting, Matt turned his head toward the person. He didn't have to wait long to find out what the man wanted; for he knew by the footsteps to what gender the person usually was.

"Is there anyone coming to get you, son?"

Having realized the voice to belong to the priest who did Rosie's funeral, Matt simply said, "I walked over, Father, I just wanted to sit awhile and think."

"Very well, but if you wish to talk or if you need anything, just ask for Father Everett."

Smiling politely, all Matt said was, "I'll do that, Father. Thank you."

Now alone with his thoughts, Matt had to wonder what had become of Otto. He must be devastated over Rosie's death. What was going to become of him, now?

Otto had such high hopes of his project that he had been working on four months ago, and before that. Matt had learned over these past four months that Otto had completed the machine he was going to use.

Thanks to Harry Osborn, a man Matt had only met once, and his company, OsCorp, he had been funding Otto the money along with the tritium he needed. From what Matt also heard, was that Harry was hoping to get filthy rich and well known off of Otto's experiment.

_Had anyone guessed that it would have turn out so badly?_

Shaking his head sadly, Matt sighed. Now, Otto lost his wife, and Harry lost all of his money to fund this and probably everyone's respect of him.

Feeling a tear go down his cheek, Matt wiped it away angrily. He wasn't really crying over what everyone lost, it was… He didn't know what it was really.

Hearing someone sit down in the same pew he was in, Matt was startled that he hadn't been aware of it sooner. _Focus, Matt! Pay attention to what's going on around you._

"Are you alright?"

The person wasn't Father Everett, and no one that Matt recognized, at least not by their voice. "Yeah, fine."

"It looks like everyone left, are you waiting on someone?"

The man's voice was quiet, as well as young. There was something in his tone of voice. Matt wasn't sure what it was.

"Nah. Just thinking."

"Well, I'll go than, if you want to be alone."

"No, no. Stay, that's fine. I've been here a good bit on my own anyways." Matt wasn't sure way, but he didn't mind this stranger to keep him company. Maybe it was the man's voice, it seemed to be asking for some one to talk to.

"So…you knew Rosie Octavius?"

"Yeah, she and Otto were my foster parents a few months back."

"You don't have any family?"

Matt could tell that the man's voice changed at this question. He didn't think it was sympathy, Matt hated that. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him just because he was an orphan.

"No, I don't. I'm in foster care by a family in Hell's Kitchen."

"The Kitchen's a rough neighborhood."

Shrugging, Matt said, "I grow up there, it's no big deal. You just gotta learn to take care of yourself at an early age." He could almost hear the guy thinking that a blind kid growing up in the Kitchen was not an easy thing to live with.

But he surprised him, by saying, "I'm sure you do. Everyone matures in their own time. Some sooner then others."

Nodding slowly, Matt could sense that his companion was speaking from experience. Figuring a change in the subject was in order, he asked, "How did you know Rosie?"

"I met her the day before…the demonstration, when I met Dr. Octavius." His voice was filled with sorrow.

"Were you there?" Matt asked before he could hold his tongue.

"The demonstration?" Matt nodded. "Yeah, I was." But the man left it at that.

Neither one of them knew to say. They just sat with their own thoughts. Finally Matt spoke. "From what I hear Spider-Man was there, and he did what he could."

"But it wasn't enough," come the poignant reply. Had Matt had 'normal' hearing, he wouldn't have heard that answer.

Matt got a bit defensive. "You know, I'm sick of people thinking that Spider-Man's someone that can save the entire world. I hate to say it, but the guy's gotta be human too, he can only do so much."

The silence was deafening. Finally the man spoke.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, I don't think the Amazing Spider-Man is a god, he just does what he can."

"I see," there was surprise in his tone. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go."

Now the man was getting up to leave, Matt knew that maybe he should've kept his mouth shut. But then, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

As he heard the man starting to leave, Matt realized that he never did get the guy's name. "Wait a sec. What's your name?"

"It's Peter."

"Nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Matt."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you, Matt. Uh, maybe I'll see you around."

"Sure, that'd be good." _Though 'seeing' may be the wrong word to use…_

"By the way, thanks Matt."

_Thanks for what? _Matt wondered. All he said though was, "No problem."

As Matt heard Peter walk toward the doors of the church, he heard Father Everett stopped him.

"I'm sorry you missed the service, son."

"I was just paying my respects, Father."

"Yes, may I say something?" Matt could only guess that Peter nodded because Father Everett continued. "You look exhausted, lad. May I suggest that you get more rest?"

"Sure…I'll do that."

_Weariness! That's what it was. So I'm not the only one to notice it in his voice. He must 'look' tired too. Death can do strange things to people._

**The End of Part Two**

Note: If anyone is wondering this story is set right between when Peter goes to the _Bugle_ and gets the job for the planetarium, and before going to the bank with Aunt May.

If anyone hasn't seen Daredevil, the original cut, Father Everett is Matt's confidant as well as the only person who knows he is Daredevil.

Not ending this story, but I don't know when I'll be posting part 3, maybe after I write it. ; P

Thanks for reading! Please Review! _Jenn_


	3. 3

I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in like a year. I'm so sorry about that.

This is a few weeks later, from Part 2. For the general note, Matt is now fourteen.

* * *

_Part Three_

Matt turned his head toward a conversation he was hearing. The two men a few yards away were talking about Spider-Man. They were saying since the wall crawler hadn't been around crime was going up.

Spider-Man, a person everyone was talking about. Or rather _Spider-Man: No More_ was what everyone was talking about. Where had he gone? Why did he quit?

If the _Daily Bugle_ had its say, they thought they had ran Spider-Man off because of all the bad press they had given him. From what Matt heard from before, the _Bugle_ had Spidey's costume. How in the world they got it, Matt didn't know. But he knew that Spider-Man wasn't dead, he had to be some where, but where?

_Sure, Murdock,_ he thought, _what would you say to Spider-Man if you could talk to him?_

This was yet another time Matt wished his father was around. Not that Dad could find Spider-Man, but he had seen him once. But maybe his dad would have understood _why_ Spidey had quit.

"_That's everything. Just leave him and lets go."_

Matt frowned, the voice sounded close, but he knew better than that, it was a few blocks away. He heard a thud followed by a low groan.

Quickening his pace, Matt headed in the direction he heard the footsteps from. So intent on that, he bumped into other people, and not getting not so nice comments because of it.

The footsteps were getting fainter, but Matt wasn't worry about that. Into the alleyway away from the crowds, he listened for the person the others had left behind. He heard heartbeats and shallow breathing.

Reaching the person, Matt dropped to his knees to feel for a pulse. It was slightly irregular. Lightly feeling the person's face, he heard a low moan. But the man didn't stir. Whoever had done this had beaten the man senseless.

Matt knew he needed to call 911. But were could he go that was the closest to get help? Getting back to his feet, Matt let out a pent up breath. Inhaling, he smelled pizza.

Quickly jogging, he went toward the building that had it cooking.

"Joe's Pizza, what can-"

"There's a guy in the alleyway, he needs help." Matt interrupted the man.

"What, kid? Are you trying to pull a joke?" The man swore in what Matt could guess was Arabic.

"Do you have a phone?" Matt didn't want to waste anymore time by trying to convince the guy otherwise.

"It's in the back." The man paused. "On you right, and just go straight. You're not going to call 911, are you?"

"You don't seem to believe me so yeah. What street is this?" Matt knew he needed the name.

"Thirteenth." A different man answered him, and then he said something in Arabic to the first one. "I'm going to check out the alley."

"Thank you," Matt said to the second man and headed to the phone. At least someone had taken him seriously.

Dialing 911, he got a hold of someone. He told the operator everything he knew along with the address.

"Okay an ambulance is on its way. What's your name?"

"This is Joe's Pizza." Matt hung up after that.

Heading back outside, he walked into the alley.

"You were right kid," The voice of the second man from Joe's Pizza reached his ears.

"An ambulance is coming. Is the guy okay?" Matt wanted to know.

"No he is still out. Are you going to stay with him? I have to get back."

"Okay, I'll stay."

Walking back over to the uncurious man, Matt just waited. While he did that, he thought back on Spider-Man.

With Spider-Man gone, crime was getting out of control. What made the hero quit? Matt wondered on that. He hoped that it wasn't for always.

Finally he heard an ambulance in the distance. Quickly as he could he left the scene. He didn't want to be questioned when the paramedics came.

"_There's he is, just like that undefined caller said he'd be. But where is he?"_

Matt was too far away to be found, but he could still faintly hear what was being said. _At least I helped in some way,_ he thought to himself.

Walking as fast as he dared, Matt headed home. He knew that Anna Watson, his new foster parent, would be worried about him. But he wasn't going to tell her what happened. The guy, after all was going to okay, Matt was sure.

**The End of Part Three**

Notes: Just in cause some are confused about this, the scene is around the boy who got beat up by the two older men, whom, Peter didn't bother to help. So this is set just before Peter and Aunt May visiting Uncle Ben's grave.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! _Jenn_**


End file.
